


Break The Rules

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [34]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: Sometimes, to live a little, you need to break the rules.





	Break The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from that 'Send a prompt and OTP' thing. Enjoy!

Gabrielle knew they shouldn’t be doing this. It was ten different kinds of illegal, and if her parents knew she had snuck out of the house to see her girlfriend, much less jumped a fence onto private property to go skinny dipping in the owner’s pool? She was going to be grounded, murdered, and then literally grounded when her parents buried her for the next forty years. There was no way they would ever trust her again, and she’d probably end up with a tracking app on her phone until she was ninety. 

But when she’d climbed into Xena’s car, had found herself straddling Xena’s lap in the passenger seat, and found herself trying to form a complete thought after the kiss Xena had given her, how could she resist the suggestion? How could she resist the wicked smile, the gentle taunt in her voice, and the promise that the owners of the house were gone for the week? 

She couldn’t, and that’s why she was taking Xena’s hand, allowing her to help her get up that last foot over the fence before jumping the few feet to her feet below. 

They didn’t talk as Xena led the way into the back yard, their fingers interlocked as Xena picked their way through buses, the pool appearing before them. 

For a moment Gabrielle hesitated, but then Xena just gave her that smile of hers again and unzipped her leather jacket, revealing a lack of anything else, shimmied out of her jeans, and dove in. 

Gabrielle had followed her before she even realized she had made a decision to do so. 

They kept quite, for the most part- this house might be empty, yes, but the neighbors probably weren’t. But them being them, it didn’t last for long. Soon enough, the gentle swimming and quiet conversation was replaced with splashing and laughing, the two of them chasing after each other through the water as they tried to evade each other’s attacks. 

An event that only ended when Xena’s arms wrapped around Gabrielle’s waist, pulling her into a kiss that, in comparison to everything else, would have been the most romantic moment of her life. 

Until the flashlight shined on them.

“You know, Xena,” Toris mentioned, his eyebrow raising as the two of them scrambled apart, pressing themselves against the side of the pool so Toris and the police officer standing next to him couldn’t say anything, “when I told you the Johnsons were going out of town, I mentioned it because they were looking for a house sitter, not so you and your girlfriend could break in and use their pool. Evening, Gabrielle.” He added, nodding his head.  


Her flush just deepened, and she slowly raised her hand in greeting, her tongue unable to form the words. 

“Frank, go get some towels,” Toris said to his partner, jerking his head towards where, on the other side of the fence, the police cruiser sat. “We’ll get them dried off and down to the station to file a report before we call their parents.”   


And all Gabrielle could do was sink below the water and wait to drown, because her parents were going to do so much worse. 

(It wasn’t too bad, actually. She lived the verbal thrashing, and while she was officially banned from seeing Xena ever again, that didn’t stop her from showing up outside of her window, her eyebrow quirked and wearing that wicked grin to tempt her out once again.)


End file.
